Not by a Long Shot
by Joellen15
Summary: She came like an uninvited visitor. But this visit might not be so awful and Craig finds her to be more then just an another girl. Nope, not by a long shot.
1. Stupid Wave

Stupid Wave

Corrine wasn't the typical female filipino. For one thing, she lived in Africa with her adoptive parents. Her mom was a famous enviromentalist and her dad, a big time director. That wasn't the only weird thing about her, not by a long shot. When Corrine was eleven, her mother was hated by politicians and poachers. One day while her mother was gardening and her father was filming off in London, she heard three gun shots fired. She ran to her front yard where two men were surrounding something. Corrine tiptoed and grabbed a shovel. She came up behind the men.

"What did you do?"She screamed.

"I'm sorry, we thought she was an animal,"one of the men said. They parted and saw the most awful site of her life. Her mother, dead. Dead from guns and poachers.

She woke with a start and jumped out of her bed and to her bathroom mirror. She wasn't eleven anymore, she was sixteen and five years have pasted since her mother's death. Her father had moved them away from Africa and came to Canada. Why Canada? She'll never know, but her dad had said that some of his friends from highschool were living here, there was something about a Joey and about a Snake and Spike."Corrine, get dressed!"It was her nanny, Ms.Sweeten or Nana as she likes to call her.

"I'm almost ready Nana!"She cried back. Her father wasn't home like always, he's was always off directing a stupid movie or whatever. Corrine came down in her cargos and buttoned down shirt. She had never been in a real school, it was always tutor after tutor."Well I'm ready for the beginning of my social life Nana,"she said as she came down the huge staircase of the mansion her dad bought when they came to Canada.

"Good now eat up so you'll be strong for your first day of school and goodmorning dear,"Nana said as she lay down a place with toast and fruit infront of Corrine. After breakfast, she said goodbye to Nana and walked to her first day of school.

She rounded the corner and the brick building came into site."So this is Degrassi,"she whispered as she adjusted her messenger bag. Corrine walked up the steps and into a busy office. A ladie was frantically running from place to place, but she stopped right infront of Corrine.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm Corrine Watson."

"Oh yes, the new Grade 11 student. Well here's your locker assignment, map and schedule. Oh and welcome to Degrassi."Corrine smiled and grabbed the papers. The bell hadn't rang so she decided to visit her locker. She was counting from locker to locker until she got to 1274.

"Here it is,"she said to herself. She turned the dial to the numbers 19-17-49 and it clicked open. Corrine checked it out and closed her locker to find her homebase, MI Lab. She wished she could have missed it, but that wasn't going to by a long shot. It was a room with glass walls and many computors. She turned the door knob and found many students looking at her."Oh great their probing me,"she thought. She came up to the front desk where a middleaged man sat typing things."Umm sir,"she tried to say without causing any more distractions.

"Oh hi, you must by Corrine. I'm Mr.Simpson, a friend of your father's. Class we have a new student this year, may I introduce Corrine Watson."She could feel herself blush under her dark filipino skin. She stupidly waved.

"This is going to be a LONG year,"she thought to herself.


	2. Hurt and Anger

Hurt and Anger

Corrine's first day went pretty well. In MI, she was introduced to Ashley and Ellie who introduced her to Paige and Hazel who then introduced her to their boyfriends Jimmy and Spinner who introduced her to their friends Marco and Craig. She couldn't help, but stare at Craig. They sure make boys different here then Africa and Craig was a looker. His messy brown hair and his smile made Corrine's legs melt.

At lunch, Corrine encountered a few problems from her new friends.

"So Corrine-"

"Just call me Cory,"Corrine interupted.

"Okay Cory so have you seen any boys you like?"Asked Paige.

"Well, Craig's pretty nice looking,"Corrine answered meekly. She could tell something was wrong when all the girls at the table froze and stared at her.

"So I guess you didn't hear the rumors,"Paige said.

On the other side of the lunchroom, Craig and his friends were discussing there new peer."So Craig, what do you think of Watson?"Asked Jimmy.

"Well she is pretty,"said Craig.

"So then when are you going to ask her out dude?"Asked Spinner.

"Well look at the people she's sitting with,"Craig said as he glanced in Ashley's direction.

"Now that's a problem,"said Jimmy.

"They probably already filled her head with the hatred of me,"answered Craig.

In the girls' table they were about to tell her THE story."Well it all started last year when Craig and I were dating. I actually thought that I loved him enough to have sex with him. Then Manny Santos came into the picture. Craig got her pregnant then she got an abortion and this all happened behind my back,"said Ashely.

You. Were. Stunned. Craig, sweet Craig, would do that? It sounded so far fetch, but Corrine saw the hurt and anger in Ashley's eyes."But Craig doesn't look like that kind of person,"Corrine said.

"Looks can be deceiving,"Ashley answered back then she went back to lunch with everyone else at the table. Corrine stole a glance at Craig.

"But he looks so kind,"she thought and went back to her lunch.

After the bell had rang for the end of school, Corrine was trying to walk to her locker with all her textbooks for her classes. Craig was on his way to his locker when someone called his name from behind. He turned around, but didn't notice Corrine with the stalk of book. Of course they collided."Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Corrine,"Craig said.

"Oh it's okay, I'm not good on my feet."She answered back while she and Craig were picking up her books.

"Um, I'll help you bring your books to your locker,"Craig offered.

"Thanks."They walked in silences as Craig carried half of Corrine's books. He took a few glances of the titles.

"Are you into Shakespeare?"Craig asked as he looked more closly at the books.

"I love him, he's the best tragedy writer of all time,"she answered back. Craig carried all her books while she opens her locker and drops them in.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, um, can I walk-"Craig was interrupted.

"Hey Cory."It was Ashley. Corrine couldn't help but feel embrassed being with Craig.

"I've got to go. Bye Corrine."Craig left without another word.

"I told you to stay away from him if you don't want to get hurt,"Ashley said with anger.

"He was just helping me with holding my books." Ashley glared at Corrine and said goodbye.

Corrine collapsed onto the couch in the living room."That was some first day,"she said as she fell asleep, clothes and all.


	3. Knocking on Doors

Knocking On Doors

Corrine woke when someone was shaking her."Corrine wake up,"said a male voice who she knew instantly.

"Daddy! Your here! How's London?"

"Good and I bought you a new messenger bag from Harrod's."Her dad opened a suit case and take out a light green and light blue bag with Harrod's on the front.

"Thanks so much,"Corrine said as her dad handed it to her.

"So how was your first day of school?"Her dad asked as he sat next to her on the couch and turned the television on.

"Good, I've made quite a few friends. So how long are you going to stay this time?"

Her father sighed."Sorry Cor but I'm leaving for Mexico to direct a movie in a week." She hated when her father would stay for only a few days."But I want you to get dressed because we're having dinner at my friend's house. Snake and Spike and Joey will be there too. Don't worry, you won't be the only kid there. Joey has a step-son and Spike has a daughter."

"Oh joy,"she said as she got up to her room to change for dinner. She changed into a brown tweed knee length skirt, a yellow Beatles tee and her Cherry print slip-on Vans. Her father knocked on the door.

"Ready sweet pea?" She opened the door and saw her dad still in his crisp white buttoned shirt and jeans.

"Yeah."They exited there house and drove to Spike's house. Her dad was the first to knock on the door and a rather tall young lady answered the door.

"Oh you must be Mr.Watson. Please come in." Mr.Watson walked in with his daughter.

"Will, it's so good to see you!"Shouted a man who Corrine knew as her MI lab teacher.

"Oh Emma please meet Corrine, Will's daughter." Emma introduced herself to Corrine. Then a short lady came in carrying a baby.

"Spike it's so good to see you again and this must be Jack."

"It's so new to see you again Will."Spike said as she greeted her father and Corrine."Emma why don't you and Corrine wait in your room till dinner starts." Emma lead Corrine to the basement/room.

"How do you like Canada so far Corrine?"Emma asked as she take out a chair for Corrine as Emma sat on the bed.

"Good, I like Degrassi too."

"I go to Degrassi also for Grade 10. We're just waiting for Joey, his daughter Angela and his step-son Craig."

"Craig Manning?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a few classes with him."

"I do."

"If you don't mind me asking, but where's you mom?"

"Oh, in Africa."

"Africa? Wow, I've always wanted to go there. What does she do there?"

"Well before she died, she was quite a famous enviromentalist."

"Oh I'm so sorry for asking-wait is your mom Lisa Lewis?"

"Yep."

"Wow, she's always been my role model." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emma went up the stairs and opened it."Hey Craig." Emma lead Craig down to her room.

"Hey Corrine,"Craig greeted.

"Hey."

"Your mom said that dinner will be done a ten minutes so she told me to wait down her with you guys."They talked mostly about school and such and about people form their school.

"Kids, it's time for dinner,"called Spike from outside the door. Dinner went well, Corrine meet Joey and Angela who Corrine thinks is so adorable. The adults were talking about their time in Degrassi. Against Corrine's will, Craig and Emma found out that her dad was indeed the WILL WATSON. They promised to keep it a secret like Corrine asked them too. When her father and she got home, they said goodnight and went to bed.


	4. What to Wear!

_**Disclamer:I don't own anything except the plot and everyone living in the Watson Household**_

What to Wear?!

It was now Saturday and Corrine was more than thankful that the weekend had arrived. The past week had been confusing in the sene of tieing to find her "group" and she thinks she's found the right one with Paige, Hazel, Ashely and Ellie. She thought they were nice and all, but she needed more as in a boyfriend. Corrine never had a boyfriend or even felt the same way she did when Craig was around. He was awesome, she thought he was smart and funny, but that fact that he had underaged sex with a girl other then his girlfriend haunted her.

Corrine starts her car and drives to the local ice rink. Before she was living in Africa, she lived in Russia. Russia was big on ice skating so she tried it out when she was four and fell in love with in from the moment she fell. Corrine entered the rink and sighed with relief that it was empty except for a girl she remembered from her school. It was Manny Santos. Manny was doing spins and axles amd other stuff. Corrine knew from the start that she was natually good. Corrine cahnged into a plan blck skating outfit and took the ice. She started doing what Manny was doing, but even better. When Corrine stopped in the middle of the rink to catch her breath, Manny had skated over to her."Wow, your really good. I'm Manny Santos and I believe that you're Corrine Watson, right?"

"Guilty,"Corrine said as she shoke her hand. Corrine thought that Manny was really charming and nice. Manny felt the same way about her too. They skated off the ice and sat down together in the bleachers just talking about Degrassi.

After about twenty minutes, Manny said that she needed to go home."Manny, let me give you a lift."

"It's okay Corrine, I'll just walk."

"Come on, your feet must be killing you."

"Okay,"Manny said and started packing with Corrine. They exited the building and got into Corrine's car. They talked more and Manny gave her directions.

"Thanks so much,"Manny said while she got out of the car.

"Anytime, bye Manny."Corrine drove off to her house. She opened the door of her house."Daddy, I'm home!"

"Hey sweet pea,"her dad said from her left sitting on the couch. He got up and walked to her."Why don't we go shopping in Yorkville? Spike said it was the best shopping location."

"Okay, I'll just change out of my clothes." Corrine rushed upstairs and came down with her jeans on and her purse.

They came back home with Corrine holding about five bags filled with clothes on each arm."It's time for dinner!"Shouted Nana from the kitchen. After that, Corrine went to her room to change into her pj's. She dressed herself when her phone rang."Hello?"

"Um, hi, can I speak to Corrine?"She knew immediately that it was Craig.

"This is she."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to help me babysit Angela tomorrow." Corrine panicked, could this be a date? Corrine figured that it wasn't, I mean come on. Babysitting is not a date kind of activity.

"Sure."

"Okay then I'll pick you up at one."

"Um, if you don't mind, can I drive to your house?"

"Oh no, not at all. Okay well see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."Corrine was so happy, but for the first time, she didn't know what to wear.


	5. True

True

_**Disclamer:I don't own anything except the plot and everyone living in the Watson Household**_

Corrine woke up to rain. She pulled on her robe and went downstairs to breakfast."Good morning Cor,"her father greeted.

"Morning,"she yawned. Breakfast was just like any other day. It was ten and she needed to kill three hours so she started to practice her drums. Corrine spent thirteen years practicing the drums and was as good as Ringo Starr or so she hoped for. Around twelve thirty, she started looking in her closet for an outfit and settled on Sid Vicious tee and jeans with a Burberry rain coat. At one, she pulled on her Burberry rain boots and umbrella in hand, walked to her car. It was raining cats and dogs. After about a mintue of driving, her car stopped."Shit, stupid gase." Corrine walked out and decided to walk to Craig's house.

She could say, that by the time she got to his house, she was wet and unhappy(a BAD combination). She rang the door bell twice before she was answered."Oh my gosh, Corrine come in, you must be soaking wet." Craig opened the door and pulled Corrine in. Craig took off her coat and took her umbella."I'm so sorry, I should've canceled when I saw the wet weather."

"Oh, it's okay Craig. I don't mind being a little wet-so where's Angie?"

"Oh yeah. ANGIE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"A small girl came down the stairs.

"Corrine!"Angela screamed as she jumped into Corrine's arms.

"Hey, Ang. 'Sup?"

"Oh nothing much, Craig won't let me play outside in the rain."

"Hello your going to catch a cold you brat,"Craig joked. You laughed along with Angela.

"Well, since it's raining why don't we watch a movie?"Corrine asked Angela.

"Yay! A movie! Let's watch, ummm, Swan Lake,"Angie said.

"Not Swan Lake again!"Craig shouted with agony. Corrine couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well, why don't we watch the movie I braught,"Corrine said while digging in her bag and taking out The Princess Bride.

"If it's about a princess, then let's watch it!"Angie declared. They all got on the couch. Craig placed the DVD into the player and it started. About halfway, the door bell rang. Craig had fallen asleep so Corrine answered it.

"What are you doing here?"Asked Spinner who arrived with Jimmy and Marco.

"Well, for your information Gavin, I'm babysitting Angela. Come in, you must be wet."Corrine opened the door and let the guys in. Corrine went to the couch and shoke Craig awake."Craig, you have company." He sat up and looked at the entrance.

"Oh sorry guys, I forgot we had practice today."Craig stood up, he noticed that Angela and Corrine were laughing along with Spinner, Jimmy and Marco."What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, let's go into the garage and practice,"said Jimmy who opened the entrance to the garage and enter followed by Spinner and Marco.

"You don't mind do you?Do you?"Asked Craig.

"No, not at all. Have fun,"said Corrine who was giggling to herself. Craig closed the door."Come on Angie, let's finish the movie."

After about an two hours of hearing music coming from the garage and the movie finishing, Corrine came into the garage followed by Angela. The music stopped when they came in."Not to be a know-it-all or anything, but Craig, you need to tune your guitar."

"And what do you know about guitars?"Asked Spinner from the corner on the drums.

"A whole lot more then you know about the drums and a little advice, slow down, it's not a race Spin."

"I take it your into music,"asked Craig.

"Name any intrument and I've played it,"Corrine said with confidence. About four hours of Corrine playing flawless music, the guys decided to go.

"Bye,"Craig said as they opened their umbrellas.

"I should go too,"Corrine said while puting on her coat.

"No, don't, I mean Joey will be home in a bit and I bet he'd like you to stay for dinner."

"Okay, I guess, oh and Angela's up in her room taking a nap,"Corrine said while taking off her coat.

"What should we do to kill time?"She asked.

"I could play you a song I wrote the day you came to Degrassi."

"That'd be great,"Corrine said while Craig lead her to the garage. Craig pulled two chairs facing eachother, he got his acoustic guitar and sat infront of Corrine.

"Okay, well here it goes and it's called True." He started playing the most beautiful melody Corrine heard.

"I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster"

Craig moved closer.

"I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true"

Corrine moved in closer.

"You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited"

"This is true"Craig finished and they were about to kiss when Joey called from the kitchen.

"Craig! Angela, I'm home!"

"I think we should go,"Craig opened the door and came into the kitchen followed by Corrine.

"Oh hi Corrine, join us for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course I'll join for dinner. Um, I'm just going to get Angela from bed." Corrine walked up stairs and into Angela's room. In the faint distance she could hear Joey.

"Craig, who did your make-up?"She couldn't help, but laugh.

"Angela, it's time for dinner,"Corrine called while pulling Angela out of bed.

**A/N:I don't own "True" by Ryan Cabrera but I think it's the most beautiful song EVER! And I thought it was prefect to fit this chapter.**


	6. What Happened to Us?

What Happened to Us?

_**Disclamer:I don't own anything except the plot and everyone living in the Watson Household**_

Corrine didn't really talk to Craig about the "kiss." Corrine didn't want to let anybody know, especially Ashley."Hey Cor, do you want me to walk you to bio?"Craig asked as he leaned against the locker next to Corrine's.

"Um, it's okay. I could go by myself."Corrine said as she closed her locker and headed to the science lab.

"Why are you pretending it alomst didn't happen?"Craig said in the middle of the hall. Corrine came up to him.

"Shut up Craig, you know Ashley doesn't want me near you, so does every other girl, so can you just let it go. It meant nothing,"Corrine whispered to him.

"So that's how you feel, huh? Then I never want to speak to you again."Craig said as he walked away to his next hour very unhappy.

"Boys,"she whispered to herself while walking to her hour.

"So what's up between you and Craig?"Marco asked while he and Corrine walked to an empty table next to the basketball courts for lunch.

"What do you mean between me and Craig? There's nothing between us, he's just a boy."

"Then what was the heated descusion you two were having in the hall?"

"You wanna know the whole story?"

"With details."Marco said. Corrine told him about Sunday and about the infamous "almost kiss."Corrine finished by saying "and now I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you,"Marco said, trying to make me feel better.

"But he does. I mean the way he said 'then I never want to speak to you again' made my heart break."

"You'll get over it, just like he will."

"I guess your right,"Corrine said as the bell rang for class.

"So do you wanna come over to my house and watch our band practice?"Ashley asked as she, Corrine, Paige, Ellie and Hazel were walking out of class to go home.

"Yeah, I'd love to go." They all got into Corrine's car. When the girls arrived, they went into the garage. Ashley pulled a chair out

for Corrine to sit on and they started playing a song called "Pretend to be Nice" from the movie Josie and the Pussycats. After the song was over they sat around.

"So Cor, do you play any instruments?"Paige asked.

"I do, the drums are my specialty."

"Really? Why don't you join the band?"Ashley asked.

"I'd love to. I've got a drum set also." The girls played more songs then they all went home.

Corrine opened the front door at five, hoping Nana made her something to eat. Her father already went to film the movie."Nana! I'm home!"

"You have a message from your father, he said that the location is great and he wants you to accompony him to the premiere of his film."

"Which film?"

"The one about the American Government, he'll be stopping in Toronto for a couple of days when he's filming to attend the premiere."

"Okay, I'll call him and say yes."

"And dinner will be at seven."Nana went back inside the kitchen. Corrine always got lonely when her dad was on location. So she decided to call Emma over for dinner.

"Hi Emma,"Corrine greeted.

"Hey Corrine. 'Sup?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my house at seven tonight?"

"Yeah, of course I'll come over."

"Okay, see you then, bye."

"Nana! Set another plate!" Around six thirty, Emma came over early."You don't mind that I'm early?Do you?"

"Not at all. Why don't we go up to my room before dinner starts?"

"Sounds good." They went up to Corrine's room and at seven they came down to the kitchen where you could smell food.

"Nana, well you be having dinner with us?"

"Oh no, I've got to get up early tomorrow to get food for breakfast. So goodnight Corrine."

"Night,"Corrine said.

"Wow, your house is so big!"Emma said while looking around the dining room.

"It's okay, I guess, but it will never live up to my house in Africa. If you don't mind me asking, what do you think about Craig?"

"He's nice, but he only made one mistake. He's not a bad person and he's sweet."

"I see, sweet huh?"

**A/N:I don't Own "Pretend to be Nice" by Josie and the Pussycats**


	7. Fall to Pieces

Fall to Pieces

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot and everyone living in the Watson Household**_

It was now the Friday on the second week of school. Craig was still mad at Corrine and they haven't spoke once. Corrine was starting to get fed up about the whole silence treatment. She sat at the table next to the basketball courts with Marco, Jimmy, Spinner and Craig who reluctently sat with them when he heard Marco invited her."So Corrine, are you thinking about joining a band?"Marco asked.

"Actually, I'm already in a band. Hell Hath no Fury with Ellie, Paige, Hazel and Ashley."

"You must be the drummer then,"Spinner said through a mouth full of food.

"You know Corrine, we could use another guitarist in our band,"Jimmy said.

"I don't think Craig would want me in your band,"Corrine said while everyone at the table looked at him. Craig gave her a look.

"Marco, tell Corrine that I DON'T want her in the band and I think she sucks at drums and the electric guitar,"said Craig not even looking up from his lunch.

"Marco, tell Craig that my band could beat his band at any Battle of the Bands,"said Corrine who was getting fed up again.

"Marco, tell Corrine that our band is unbeatable like the lead guitarist!"Craig stood up and shouted at the same time Corrine stood up. The other guys at the table were starting to get nervous.

"Please, Craig, Corrine, there's no need for shouting,"Marco said trying to calm down the two down when he stood up between them.

"Fine, then I'll just leave,"Corrine said while stepping over the bench.

"Yeah, just leave Corrine, no one at this table wants you here, especially me!" Craig shouted.

"Fine!"Corrine shouted at Craig while she ran inside the school building crying her eyes out.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?"Jimmy asked while Craig sat back down. Craig just sighed. Corrine ran into the girls' washroom followed by Emma who saw everything from a table not to far from theirs'.

"Cor, what's wrong?"Emma asked Corrine through the stall door.

"Craig, that's what's wrong. Emma why does he hate me?"Corrine said as she opened the door.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just frustrated right now, okay? Corrine are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I will be." They both exited the washroom and went to their final hour.

Corrine didn't want to go home, not now. She wanted to apologize to Craig for thinking that their "almost kiss" never happened, but on the other hand there were her friends who hated Craig. She was fucked up. The bell rang for the end of school and the start of the weekend. Corrine opened her umbrella to the rain outside. Tomorrow was the premiere of her dad's movie, she didn't want to go anymore not when her life was messy. Corrine crossed a few streets to a deserted playground. She sat on the wet swing and slowly pushed herself into the motion."You know, rainy days are better with company,"said a voice who Corrine knew. The guy sat next to her in the swing.

"Hey Corrine."

"Hey..."


	8. Are you Happy Now?

Are you Happy Now?

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything excoet the plot and everyone living in the Watson house hold.**_

"Hey Marco,"Corrine greeted.

"I'm so sorry about Craig's behavior earlier, he was totally out of line."Corrine sighed."I should have expected though, I mean I treated him horribly and I don't deserve someone so great as him."

"Corrine don't say that. Yes, you did pretend it almost didn't happen, but at least you still wanted to talk to him."

"I suppose your right. I've got to go now, I'm so wet. Bye Marco and thanks,"she said as she got up.

"Bye, Cor."Corrine walked to The Dot to eat food before going home. When she did get home, her father was reading a book."Hey sweet pea, how was your day?"

"Well, it was out of the ordinary."

"How so?"Her dad asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, so do you still want to go to the premiere tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"Good because I got you the most beautiful dress that is now hanging in your closet. Why don't you take a look?"Corrine ran up the stairs to her room and opened the closet. He was right, it was the most beautiful dress ever from Chanel. It was a white strapless dress that fell down to her knee. It had a champange color belt and ribbons running down the back. Her father even bought matching Marc Jacob flats.

Saturday came and Corrine reluctantly got up. She could smell bacon from her room. After she ate, she wanted to kill a few hours so she decided to watch reruns of The Monkees. At around five, her father told her to get ready. So she put on the dress and shoes and did her make-up. Nana did her hair into a bun. The limo arrived at six. When they got to the theater, they had to go down a long line of photographers and interviewers. Her dad stopped often to talk or take pictures and to sign autographs. Corrine wanted to make her way to the theater without any interviews, but close to the entrance, a lady started calling her name so she reluctantly came up to her."So Corrine, are you thinking about going into the entertament business like your father?"

"I want to, I'd love to act and maybe direct."

"Will you be involved in the enviroment like your mother."

"Yes, that will happen hopefully."

"Thanks for the interview."

"Anytime, bye." Finally Corrine came into the theater and was ushered in the middle where there was a sit for her and for her dad on the left.

She didn't want to go to school on Monday, but it came. She got ready and ate breakfast as usual and drove to school, her father went back to fimling his latest movie early that morning. She parked and went inside. Corrine felt someone come up to her when she was at her locker."Um, Corrine I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted on Friday and I was totally out of line,"Craig said.

"You know you hurt my feelings,"Corrine said while grabbing and taking books from her locker, not even looking up at him.

"I know, but I felt really sad when you said that the kiss wouldn't have meant anything."

"Okay then, I forgive for shouting at me. Happy?"Corrine asked.

"But what about the other stuff?"

"I will never forgive for what you said to me, but I forgive for shouting at me. Now if you don't mind, I have class. Bye."Corrine hated this, not being with Craig, but she felt it was the right thing to do or so she hoped.

"So do you want to sit with me?"Marco asked as they went to Corrine's locker when the lunch bell rang.

"Craig will be there, I know. I'm sorry, but I can't bear to be near him after what he said,"she said as she made her way to the MI Lab to do some homework. Marco followed. They both a computor next to eachother."Are you going to the 60's dance at least?"Marco asked. That morning on the annocements, Liberty said that a 60's dance will be held this Saturday. Corrine's favorite era is the 60's because The Beatles ruled. Liberty also mentioned that there would be a Beatles Battle of the Bands Contest at the dance. Corrine's band was the first to sign the list of competitors.

"Of course I'm going to the dance and I'm going to be in the Beatles Band contest."

"Well goodluck then because Craig and us have entered too."

"Thanks Marco."


	9. Somebody to Love

Somebody to Love

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot and the Watson household.**_

The week leading up to the dance, Corrine spent it was her friends practicing their song that they were going to do at the contest. Corrine chose "Help!" as their song. Corrine never expected what Ashley would say on Saturday, just nine hours before the dance. Corrine was hanging out in her room, just fooling around with her drums when her phone rang.

"Hello, Corrine speaking."

"Hi Corrine, it's Ashley,"her vocie was barely audible.

"Ashley,please please don't tell me you lost your voice."

"Sorry, Cor. I want you to sing lead your like the second best and I know enough to play your part on the drums. Please your like the second best."

"If I make a fool of myself on stage it's your fault. I'll do it."

"Thanks so much. I've got to go to the doctor now. Bye and practice the song."

"Bullshit,"Corrine whispered to herself.

Hell Hath No Fury arrived at Corrine's house at around six thirty with their instruments, loaded them into Corrine's dad's mini van and headed to the dance in their puddle skirts and cat eye glasses. They gasped when they entered the gym with their instruments. They all headed backstage where they were met by Marco, Jimmy, Spinner and Craig. All the bands did sound checks and the dance started at and the girls danced for a bit and then it was a slow song. Ellie danced with Sean, Paige with Spinner, Hazel and Jimmy, Ashley was dancing with a mystery person and Marco with with Dylan. Corrine sat alone at the table her and her friends got."I feel so stupid here alone,"Corrine said at she lay her head on the table.

"You don't have to be,"said a voice from above her, it was Craig. He sat across from her.

"Look Craig, I'm so sorry about the way I treated you and I should be the one who should be sorry. Craig, I'm sorry for pretending like we almost didn't kiss. The thing is, I like you, I really like you."

"Don't be sorry." They both leaned in and kiss. Corrine was in the place where she thought she belonged, with Craig.


End file.
